Memories Of Gold
by SinisterLady
Summary: Gold was not the only love that consumed Thorin Oakenshield's heart...
1. Storm Of Sorrow

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 1 : Storm Of Sorrow

Location : Barrow-Downs, west of Bree.

While Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were eating, and trying to calm their shaking limbs after the close encounter with the fearsome Barrow-wights, old Tom Bombadil skipped up to the mound, and looked through the stolen treasures that lay there. Most of these he made into a pile that glistened and sparkled on the grass. He bade them lie there 'free to all finders, birds, beasts, Elves or Men, and all kindly creatures' for so the spell of the mound should be broken and scattered so no Wight should ever come back to it.

He chose for himself from the pile a golden bracelet set with small white gems that sparkled like starlight. He looked long at it, his face cloudy as if stirred by some ancient memory, until finally shaking his head and saying 'Fair was she who long ago wore this on her wrist, a token of love once given by a great Mountain King. Goldberry will wear it now, but we shall not forget her...'

Frodo stared at the small bangle, for he was sure he had set eyes upon it before, though it felt as if it came from a far off dream, a story that was not his own. The hobbits bade Tom farewell when they returned to the Road, and began the journey to Bree. As they rode, Frodo delved deep into the mist of his memories, thinking back to his past, sure that he had seen the gold bangle before. Just as he began to give up, a sudden vision appeared in his mind.

It began with a flash. Lightening burst through the black of night. Frodo stared in terror out his rain-battered window at the great storm that lit the sky. He stumbled away from his window and went to find Aunt Bella. In the three years that young Frodo had been under the care of Bella Baggins, she had never failed to comfort him in times of fear with her stories and songs. But there would be no singing tonight, it would seem, as Frodo stopped in the doorway of the sitting room.

There she sat in her armchair by the fire, a red leather book in her lap and on top, a beautiful golden bracelet that gleamed in the firelight. Great heaving sobs racked her body as tears rolled down her pale face. The last Frodo witnessed before creeping back to his room was her eyes clenched shut as she clasped the bracelet to her chest. 'Thorin...'

A/N : So, yeah...end of Chapter 1! From now on they'll be nothing but Bagginshield so hold onto your butts, because here we go! Unfortunately, I don't own The Hobbit or Lord of The Rings, as much as I'd like to.


	2. Meaning Of Meaningless

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 2 : Meaning Of Meaningless.

Location : Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.

Many years earlier...  
Footsteps echoed through the great stone halls of Erebor. Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin drifted through the kingdom as if caught in a dream. The magnificence of the green city in the old songs and tales was nothing compared to the breath-taking beauty before them. As they drifted down the stairs, mesmerised, a panicked voice broke the silence.

'Wait, wait!' called a sweet voice, and they stopped as Kili spotted a bobbing head of brown curls.'Bella, you're alive!' laughed Kili as a young hobbit lass appeared before them, breathless, her pale skin flushed and her brown eyes fearful.  
The dwarfs sagged with relief and beamed at their much loved burglar, who had shared in so many of their adventures and who had saved their lives many times.

'You need to leave, we all need to leave!' she gasped. 'We only just got here.' said Bofur puzzled.'I've tried talking to him but he won't listen-' 'Who?' 'Thorin!' she cried,'He's been down there for days, he doesn't eat, he will not sleep, he...he's not been himself...' The dwarf's concern grew as they noticed the hobbit trembling. 'It's this place!' she continued 'A sickness lies over it.' 'What kind of sickness?' frowned Kili, but Fili had already set off to search for his uncle.  
'Fili, wait!' yelled Bella, as they ran down the stairs after him.

The chase stopped, however, when they entered the top of the great Hall, and gasped at the sight before them. A lake of gold and precious jewels lapped at the green stone pillars of the dwarven city. It glittered like many dew-kissed autumn leaves lying upon a green forest floor. The dwarfs stood, frozen in awe until the clink of coins woke them from their trance.  
Down upon the gold, a tall dwarf stood, wearing a floor length blue coat lined with fur, and magnificent golden armor beneath. A metal crown was upon his raven hair and Bella's heart quickened as she watched Thorin Oakenshield survey his riches.

'Gold.' His deep voice echoed through the ancient halls, the word repeating so many times it lost all meaning. Not that it had any in the first place... 'Gold beyond measure' he continued, 'Beyond sorrow and grief...' His piercing blue eyes finally looked up at the company. Bella felt her face redden as his eyes met hers before turning away. 'The Great Treasure Hoard of Thror.' he declared. Suddenly he grunted and threw a sparkling ruby across the hall. Fili caught it and the dwarfs gazed at it in wonder. 'Welcome, my sister's sons...to Erebor.'

A/N : Thanks to people who faved and followed, I love you guys so much! This chapter is boring, just getting locations out of the way, next one will have Bagginshield! Reviews and comments greatly appreciated.

I don't own The Hobbit as much as I'd like to.


	3. What Is Love

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 3 : What is love?

Location : Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.

Bella Baggins wasn't sure when she first realized she loved Thorin Oakenshield but she knew that she had lost many a good night's sleep after staring into his eyes. Those cold, blunt eyes, full of suppressed emotions, like shuttered windows to a turbulent soul had indeed bemused and intrigued the young hobbit. However, due to her shy nature, she kept this secret to herself for the year the company traveled together and had no intentions to ever reveal it. 'Besides', she would often tell herself, 'He is a great dwarven king, so brave and strong and I'm just a simple hobbit, with no beauty or wit..' She was not wise like Balin, funny like Bofur or flirtatious like Kili. She was nothing.

This did not stop her feelings towards the handsome dwarf, though, and how her heart ached as she stood by, powerless, while his sanity declined. 'Find it!' he barked, mercilessly, as the dwarfs sifted through the hills of golden treasure. 'The Arkenstone is in these halls, no-one rests until we find it!' Bella stared at the crazed look in his eyes and slowly walked over, as if cautiously approaching a wild animal.

'Thorin..' she said softly, but he did not turn. 'We have reclaimed the mountain and you have proven your honor. This is madness! The Arkenstone has been lost for years, do not make them find it in one day at least!' Thorin turned on her, his sharp eyes flashing as he glared down at the halfling. How dare she question him and the importance of the Arkenstone! 'You know nothing! All your wretched kind cares for is stuffing yourselves with food, not of wealth or standing!' he spat. But as the haze of anger that clouded his mind cleared, he guiltily averted his gaze from the tears in her hurt russet eyes. Her sadness turned to anger when she noticed this. After all she had done for him! She was the one who had saved his life and rescued the company too many times to count! They would not be standing here is not for her! 'You've changed Thorin' she said, icily. 'You are not the same dwarf I met in Bag-End...' Thorin watched as his burglar marched away, curls bouncing in her indignance. He sighed deeply and turned to his gold. Why did he always say the wrong damn thing to her...what an idiot.

Bella brushed the angry tears from her eyes as she padded up the stairs to get some fresh air and calm down. She emerged onto the top battlement and took a deep breath to steady herself. She stared out at the ruins of Dale before looking away. A sadness seemed to surround the once great city. She walked across the battlement, weaving her way through the rubble before finally sitting down on a large piece of broken rock.

She sniffed as she reached into her pocket. She grasped something cool and smooth and took the Arkenstone out of her waistcoat. She stared silently at the white gem. It glowed with a pale light and seemed to contain all the colors of the rainbow. It's beauty was like nothing she had ever seen before but she felt nothing but hate for the thing that twisted Thorin so much. She wanted to give it to him...of course she did, but the words of Smaug still plagued her mind.

Gold eyes, clever and ruthless, glowed in the dark as a red scaled face revealed it's fangs in a smile that haunted her nightmares. 'I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to watch Oakenshield suffer...watch it destroy him, corrupt his soul and drive him mad.' No...she would help Thorin without use of the Arkenstone. Even if he was gruff, stubborn and rude with the worst temper imaginable. She loved him and nothing would change what she felt. Even if it meant she would never see Bag-End again...

A/N: Reviews and comments appreciated and I don't own The Hobbit sadly.


	4. A Looming Figure

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 4 : A Looming Figure.

Location : Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.

Thorin stared hard at the broken throne where the Arkenstone was once displayed, as if it would appear by his determination alone. 'It is in these halls...I know it.' he growled. They had been looking for the Arkenstone for days now and Thorin was losing patience. Dwalin spoke up. 'We have searched and searched-' 'Not well enough!' 'Thorin...' Bella warned half-heartedly.

'We all want the stone returned.' assured Dwalin. He was wary of his King's growing frustration. 'And yet it is still not found!' barked Throin savagely. Bella and Dwalin quietened in shock as his vicious words carried through the dark halls of his city. '...Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?' challenged Balin calmly. Thorin's head jerked as he turned sharply to settle his scowl on the old dwarf. 'The Arkenstone,' continued Balin, 'is the birthright of our people.' The tension rose to breaking point in the room as Thorin walked forward. Bella became fascinated with the stone floor and Dwalin's face reddened but Balin stood his ground. 'It is the King's Jewel...' said Thorin, his voice dangerously soft. 'AM I NOT THE KING?!'

The sudden roar made Bella jump. He looked at them each in turn, blue eyes blazing and slowly began to walk away. 'Know this...if anyone should find it and withhold it from me...I will be avenged.' Bella's blood ran cold at his words and she had to remind herself to breathe after his exit. Balin immediately fled but Dwalin remained, staring at the throne, scratching the intricate tattoos on his scalp. Finally he sighed and shook his head at the hobbit before following his brother from the hall. Bella touched the cool gem in her pocket before slowly going to find the others.

The plop of stew falling into her bowl did nothing for Bella's lack of appetite, but Bombur was watching her closely so she began eating. 'That's right lass, get a bit o' meat on em' bones.' She forced a smile at the heavy dwarf and sat beside the others as they ate their supper in silence. Thorin's noticeable absence from dinner for the eighth time that week did nothing to lift their mood.

Bofur, tired of the tension, got up. 'Right, how 'bout a song lads?' The dwarfs simply stared at him. 'Give it a rest, Bofur, it ain't the time.' Gloin frowned but Bofur was persistent. 'C'mon Kili, Fili!' The young brothers, usually so full of mischief and merriment, sat far from the group. The madness that ran in their blood was taking effect and soon, Bella feared they would fully succumb to their new found lust for gold. Bofur stood there foolishly as everyone glowered at him.

Bella pitied her friend, after all the times his kindness and reassurance had helped her back on her hairy feet, she felt that she owed him this much. 'Good idea, Bofur!' Bella jumped up and flounced over to him. Bofur smiled at her gratefully and stood to the side. Bella ignored the many eyes that stared and tried to think of a song. She took a deep breath and began.

As a lilting voice echoed through the halls, Thorin's head shot up at the sudden noise. He wandered from his treasure hoard through the mountain, captivated by it's sweetness, until he came to the open doors of a dining hall. He halted in the shadows when he saw who was in the room.

There was his burglar, her soft curling hair like a river of bronze, molten brown eyes shining as she sang in a voice as rich and smooth as honey. Thorin smiled as he watched her delicate hands play with the thread of her pocket, a funny habit he noticed her doing often. He never really noticed how beautiful she was until now. He stayed watching as she ended her song. The company said nothing but simply looked on in wonder. She blushed, her porcelain skin turning pink and hurried to the exit. As she ran from the room, she didn't notice the dark king standing behind the doors.

A/N : I don't own the Hobbit and yes, I know this is cheesy.


	5. The Arkenstone And The Acorn

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 5 : The Arkenstone and The Acorn.

Location : Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.

Bella wandered the cold corridors of Erebor, struggling to get thoughts of Thorin out of her head. She felt that she had lost control of everything and was confused and conflicted towards Thorin. She had not talked to him for days, he was practically lost in his hall of gold. He was heading down a dark path and it broke her heart. She could no longer sleep soundly at night. She had taken to exploring Erebor and half hoping to bump into Thorin so she could talk to him properly.

She felt hungry so she wandered to the storeroom only to find a figure standing in the dark room. She jumped and sighed with relief when she realised it was only Balin in the corner. His haggard breathing was loud in the small room and she realized he was distressed. 'Dragon sickness' he muttered. Bella stopped in her tracks and her heart jolted when she realized who he was talking about. He looked at her and she noticed the tears in his grey eyes. 'I've seen it before, that terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bella...It drove his grandfather mad.' 'Balin,' she stopped him,'If the Arkenstone was found...would it help?' The ancient dwarf sighed deeply. 'That stone crowns all, it is the summit of this great wealth bestowing power on he who bears it.' Balin's voice cracked. 'No lass, it would not. It would be best if it was never found.' He looked at her knowingly and she silently nodded.

Thorin swore as his rough hands parted the golden coins beneath him. He had been searching through the shining mountains of treasure for hours and there was still no sign of it. But he would not give up! He would find the Arkenstone himself if his lazy company refused to help him. Traitors, the lot of them! They dare refuse to serve their king?! He would find that damn jewel without them. After hours more of fruitless searching, he gave a cry of frustration and cast the coins back into the pile. He marched out of the hall and around the corner, fuming.

Where was it?! 'One of them must have taken it!' he realized and the thought made him almost roar with rage. He could no longer even trust his own company! He flew around corner after corner and halted when he saw her. There was the hobbit, sitting with her back to him on a piece of rubble, head bent. There was something in her palm. His suspicions were like a tsunami in his mind and he couldn't control himself.

'What is that?!' Bella jumped up and turned to him, terrified, hand behind her back. 'In your hand!' he growled suddenly emerging from the shadows. 'N-nothing.' she stammered. He marched over and looked down at her, his cold light eyes staring into her warm dark ones. 'Show me.' He didn't notice that Bella was scarlet, standing in only her white nightgown. She forced a nervous smile at him as she opened her palm. In it was a small acorn. Thorin stopped, his eyes wide. 'I picked it up in Beorn's garden. I'm going to plant it in mine, back in the Shire.'

She coughed as she saw him stare. 'T-that is if I'm lucky enough to get back.' 'You've carried it all this way.' he murmured. His eyes were shining and his rare smile soft. They stood for a moment, smiling shyly until Thorin broke the awkward silence. 'It is a poor prize to take back to the Shire.' 'One day it will grow' she said 'And every time I look at it I'll remember everything that happened, the good, the bad...and I'll remember the mad dwarfs who dragged me off on this crazy adventure.' She gained confidence from his husky laugh. Now was the time to tell him, tell him everything. 'Thorin..I-' 'Thorin!' Dwalin ran around the corner panting. 'The survivors! They are streaming into Dale!' Thorin's face darkened. 'Come join us when you are dressed.' he ordered Bella before marching out. Dwalin followed leaving the small hobbit standing alone in the dark.

A/N : Thanks for all the favs and follows guys! Comments always appreciated. I don't own the Hobbit.


	6. Fool's Gold

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 6 : Fool's Gold.

Location : Gates Of Erebor.

Bella's arms shook as she struggled to pull the cart filled with rock. 'Here Bella, you take the back.' said Kili, picking up the heavy cart with ease. Bella smiled and pushed the back, weaving their way through the busy dwarfs. They had been working on the barricade for hours and it still only reached the mid-way point of the gates.

Thorin marched into the hall, his blue coat flying behind him dramatically. 'I want this fortress made safe by sun-up!' he roared. 'That's impossible!' gasped Bella to Kili. He didn't answer. 'This mountain was hard won, I will not see it taken again!' suddenly Kili dropped the wooden cart, almost pulling Bella's arms out. 'The people of Laketown have nothing! They came to us in need, they have lost everything!' he thundered.

There was silence as Thorin scowled at his nephew. 'Do not tell me of what THEY have lost. I know well enough their hardship.' Thorin walked up to the gate and stared at the fires in the ruins of Dale. 'Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice!' said he, remembering those who perished when Smaug attacked. 'They have much to be grateful for.' His face turned dark. 'More stone!' he called, throwing heavy boulders at Bifur as if they were pebbles. 'Bring more stone to the gate!'

Kili sighed beside Bella before storming out. 'Kili get back here!' Thorin began to follow him but Bella ran over. 'Thorin, it might be best to give him some space.' The dwarf looked at her incredulously. 'Just trust me.' she said softly. 'Very well...' As Bella returned to the cart, Thorin wordlessly picked it up and helped her pull it to the barricade, before dismissing her to go have a rest.

LATER...

'Begone, ere our arrows fly!' Thorin spat at Bard Bowman, the ambassador for the people of Laketown. Bard growled with rage before they heard hoofs galloping away. The dwarfs and hobbit stood staring at their leader who refused to part with any gold for the refugees. Bella was shocked at Thorin's selfishness, he who had promised Laketown a share of the treasure. Gone was the honorable dwarf she had fallen in love with. The sickness had taken over...

The dwarfs climbed to the top of the battlements and watched Bard ride off on his white horse. But Bella's eyes saw only Thorin. 'What are you doing?' Everyone looked at her except Thorin. 'You cannot go to war.' 'This does not concern you.' he murmured without turning. 'Excuse me! But in case you haven't noticed there is an army out there! Not to mention seven hundred angry fishermen! We are in fact outnumbered.' He chuckled.

'Not for much longer...' 'W-what does THAT mean?!' Finally he turned and walked over to her, so close that their bodies were almost touching. He looked down at her, his face uncomfortably close. He smelled of pine, metal and a deep musty scent. 'It means, Mistress Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarfs.' he whispered to her. Bella blushed and he walked away. 'We have reclaimed Erebor,' he declared 'Now we defend it.'

A/N : I don't own the hobbit and thanks for all the support! Starting on some original scenes next! Thank God.


	7. A Kingly Gift

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 7 : A Kingly Gift.

Location : Armory, Erebor.

Bella padded slowly along the cold stone corridor, following the light and chatter of the dwarfs. She turned the corner and walked into the armory. The torches were lit, casting an orange glow along the glinting rows of swords and spears. The dwarfs were busy choosing weapons and dusting off the ancient armor of their ancestors, some with relish, other grudgingly. Except for one.

'Mistress Baggins, come here please.' There stood Thorin, his raven hair soft, jaw set and eyes sharp. He wore shining silver plate armor, massive metal boots and stiff gauntlets, beautiful but each step was a struggle with the weight. His great footsteps echoed to meet the hobbit's pads as they came face to face. 'You're going to need this.' he said softly, as he held up a shirt of chain mail. It shone like moonlight on water. 'Put it on.'

His gaze remained while the hobbit removed her coat, making her uncomfortable. 'It is a vest made of silver steel.' he spoke, holding it up. 'Mithril, it was called by my forebearers. No blade can pierce it.' She raised her arms and he slipped it over her head. She stared doubtfully. The mithril was too big for a hobbit, it fell almost to her knees, amusing Thorin greatly.

The dwarfs fell silent as they watched the exchange which made Bella blush. 'I-I look ridiculous.' Bofur sniggered, 'Wouldn't worry abou' that, yer' a hobbit.' The group laughed and the talking returned. Thorin scowled at the back of Bofur's hat before continuing, 'It is is a gift, a token of our friendship.' Bella stopped and tried not to grimace. Friend...so that was all she would ever be to him. Though she never expected any different, it felt like a knife to her heart and she struggled to pay attention to what he was saying.

'True friends are hard to come by.' He glanced at the dwarfs before suddenly grabbing Bella's shoulder and pushing her down the corridor. 'I have been blind! But now I am beginning to see!' he growled, his voice low. Bella felt her heart beat quicken...what if he knew? What would he do?! He let go of her and turned, his back blocking them from the company's view. 'I am betrayed!' Bella's struggled for breath. 'The Arkenstone!' Bella felt faint.

This was it. He knew. He knew! She wobbled on her feet as he leaned his head closer to hers. He looked over his shoulder at the dwarfs. 'One of them has taken it.' The hobbit let out her breath in a long sigh to calm herself. 'One of them is false!' She tried to change the subject quickly. 'T-Thorin.' she managed to get out. 'The quest is fulfilled. We've won back the mountain...Is that not enough for you?' Thorin wasn't listening, staring back at his company. 'Betrayed by my own kin.' he muttered.

The hobbit felt anger that he would suspect his own friends ( though he was right to ) and this took her over. In a moment of bravery, she lifted her hand and placed it on the king's rough cheek. That got his attention! He looked upon her, eyes wide and clear, as if seeing her for the first time.

To him, her bright hair and new vest glistened in the torchlight, like a beacon in the darkness, an angel sent from Mahal himself. 'You made a promise to the people of Laketown. Is this gold worth more than your honor? OUR honor, Thorin, I was also there I gave them my word!' His smile was gentle. 'Yes, and for that I am grateful.'

However as quickly as his face had softened, it turned hard again. 'But this treasure does not belong to the people of Laketown!' He slowly stepped back, taking her hand from his face, his fingers rough and calloused. 'This gold is ours and ours alone.' He dropped her small hand and stood back.

Bella gasped silently at the change in him. His face was dark, his eyes cold and cruel, in his armor a warrior of stone, tall, ruthless. 'On my life I will not part with a single coin.' She didn't even hear the dwarfs as they marched past, ready for war. Ready for death. 'Not. One. Piece of it.' The small hobbit felt pure terror like icy water in the pit of her stomach as she heard the dragon's merciless words coming from her own love's lips.

A/N : Thanks for all the favs and follows guys! Sorry if I got carried away with all the descriptions this chapter. I don't own the Hobbit, sadly.


	8. The Promise

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 8 : The Promise

Location : Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.

The morning sun beat down onto the fog covered mountain. A new dawn, a new hope. 'But not for the people of Laketown.' Bella thought miserably as she stared at the makeshift shelters in the ruins of Dale. She tried to ignore the army of elves preparing for battle below. The attack would begin tomorrow. She knew what she had to do but couldn't summon the courage to do it. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, as the King Under The Mountain practically morphed out of the shadows. He did that a lot.

His sapphire eyes were unreadable as he walked down the battlement towards her. They stood next to each other, staring out into the distance. Bella shivered and not just from the cold. 'Worried?' Thorin's deep voice vibrated beside her. She snorted. 'Not for myself.' She looked at him pointedly.

He quickly changed the subject. 'I am sure you will be looking forward to going home.' 'If I survive, that is,' she laughed bitterly. His face was stony. 'Upon my word, Mistress Baggins, no harm shall come to you. Not while there is breath in my body.' She blushed at the intensity of his words and turned. She blinked at the sincerity on his face and felt her heart thud.

'I-I apologize for my short temper of late.' he continued. 'It is not your fault the Arkenstone is lost.' The sorrow on his face was obvious. 'Well...perhaps it may be returned to you soon.' This comment was rewarded with a curious look from Thorin. They stood like that for some time, neither knowing what to say until Thorin coughed.

'I well, I had a speech prepared but it seems rather foolish now.' he said sheepishly. 'Speech for what?' He didn't answer but simply reached into his pocket and took out a gold bracelet. It had a delicate floral design with small white gems forming the center of the flowers. Bella opened her mouth but nothing came out and Thorin wasn't faring much better. 'It, well, reminded me of you. Hobbits are of the earth after all. So delicate and beautiful.' He coughed awkwardly. 'Please take it...as a promise.'

He placed it in her hand and felt like an idiot, but it was worth it just to see his burglar's radiant smile. 'T-thank you, Thorin.' His eyes went wide as she reached up and soft as air, kissed his cheek. He stood on the battlement dumbfounded as she fled. She was sure now. She would do what she had to. The real Thorin was in there somewhere and she would save him from his madness.

A/N : I know, so fluffy, bleurgh, but do tell me what you think, hi to benedite12 and thanks to all the awesome people who faved and followed. I don't own the Hobbit.


	9. Dark Days

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 9 : Dark Days.

Location : Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.

Bofur put his hands over the weak fire. Ugh, of course he would be made take the first watch. He tried pulling the flaps of his hat further over his ears when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked over, eyes straining through the dark, and saw the hobbit securing a length of rope to a pillar.

Bofur ignored the tug of his heart. 'Ye should be inside. Outta th' wind.' She stopped and turned, like a frightened mouse and quickly dropped the rope. He raised an eyebrow at her. 'I, uh, needed some air. This place still stinks of dragon.' He nodded slowly as she padded over to him.

'God she is cute...' he thought to himself, stopped and pushed away all impure thoughts of the hobbit lass. He'd seen the way she looked at Thorin and knew she would always love another. Pity that other was a stubborn, grumpy, insane idiot.

'Them elves 'ave been moving their archers into position... Battle'll be over by tomorrow eve, though I doubt we'll live to see it.' he said grimly. The halfling shuddered. 'These are dark days.' 'Dark days indeed.' he agreed. The dwarf walked over to the small lass and put a mitted hand on her shoulder.

'Y'know, no one could blame a soul 'fer wishin' themselves elsewhere.' Bella's eyes widened as she looked up at him. 'N-no, Bofur, that's not-' 'Must be near midnight,' he continued. 'Bombur has the next watch an' it'll take a bit to wake 'im.' He grinned knowingly and began to walk away. 'Bofur!' He turned. 'I will see you in the morning.' He only smiled sadly at her. 'Goodbye Bella.'

Thorin's trademark frown deepened into a more sinister expression as he watched Bella and Bofur talk softly at the end of the long battlement. He almost growled when the moon illuminated the sweet smile on the hobbit's face, before he lost his temper and stomped back down the stairs to his chambers. He slammed the door and paced the room, fuming.

What was so great about Bofur?! He was a simple miner with a crude mouth! What was so damn appealing about him?! Thorin sat down as the realization that he was jealous hit him. Thorin was of great royal blood, he couldn't be jealous like some love struck teen! Jealousy was not an emotion he experienced often and wasn't sure how to deal with... just like he wasn't sure how to deal with his burglar.

Indeed, he had loved Bella for some time but he could never bring himself to tell her! He could never face the rejection and as long as they remained friends at least she would be beside him! If he was to tell her it would mean their friendship ruined and she would leave him to go back to that accursed Shire! He had been so close when giving her the bracelet, so close to telling her what it meant but he couldn't do it! He was a coward, ran away like some ELF!

He kicked the bedpost in anger before settling down for a fitful sleep, knowing that just outside was an army preparing to destroy all he loved.

A/N : Ooooooooo Thorin's getting MAAAAAAAD! So whaddya think? Thanks to all for the favs and follows, seriously you guys are the most awesome readers ever. I don't own the Hobbit.


	10. Be Very Afraid

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 10 : Be Very Afraid.

Location : Outskirts of Erebor, Esgaroth.

Bard nursed his pounding headache as the idiotic elven king flounced about the tent, sipping bubbling glasses of champagne. Why he's agreed to unite with Thranduil, he couldn't even remember at this point, the elf's nagging, stubborn nature and fixation with himself making Bard's patience wane.

The old wizard across the tent, Gerdanf, his name might have been, seemed to be in the same situation. 'This is a fight they cannot win.' he repeated. Thranduil turned his nose up at the wizard distastefully and for the thousandth time, Bard had to stop himself from throttling the narcissist.

'That won't stop them.' Bard looked up to find the owner of the sudden female voice but instead found a tiny woman, the size of a child, with hair on her peculiar feet. 'Bella!' Gerdanf gasped and smiled at the small creature. 'The dwarves will not surrender, they will fight to the death. I came to give you this...' She marched forward, sweeping honey curls off her face and placed a small bundle on the polished table. Thranduil looked down at it, disgust evident on his face and Bard rolled his eyes. He reached forward and unfolded them, to find a massive white gem that shone every color Bard knew of.

'The Heart of the Mountain.' Thranduil whispered, leaning forward. 'And also Thorin's heart.' the halfling murmured. Bard turned to her. 'And worth a king's ransom, how is this yours to give?' She blushed. 'I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure.' 'Why?' Bard continued. 'You owe us no loyalty.' He was shocked at this small, shy creature changing the tide of battle in their favor.

'I am not doing it for you.' she said defiantly. 'Look, I know dwarves are stubborn and pig-headed and difficult, suspicious and secretive, but they are also kind, and brave...and loyal to a fault.' Her eyes softened as she added under her breath, 'And they love very deeply.' Gerdanf froze at this and looked on the halfling with what seemed to be...fear? 'I want to save them if I can. Thorin values this stone above all else. For it's return, he will give you what you are owed.'

She glanced at the jewel bitterly, before looking to them. 'There will be no need for war.' Bard glanced at Thranduil, but his face was blank, probably from all the alcohol he consumed. Gerdanf simply nodded at them and led the halfling outside. 'Oh that Gandalf.' Thranduil finally smirked. Gandalf..so that was his name.

Gandalf patted Bella's shoulder. 'Rest up, you'll need to leave on the morrow.' 'What?!' she stopped and gawked up at the old wizard, ignoring the elves and men milling about the tents around them. 'I'm not leaving, Gandalf, you chose me as the fourteenth member, I'm not about to leave the company now!' 'There is no company! I cannot think what Thorin will do when he finds out!' he growled, pain in his clear grey eyes.

'I am not afraid of Thorin, Gandalf.' He pinched the bridge of his long nose. 'Then you should be. Do not take me for a fool, Belladonna Baggins, I have seen the look in your eyes when you speak of him. I have lived through endless generations in Middle-Earth and know love when I see it. It clouds the mind and twists the tongue. I warn you now, no good shall come of it.'

He looked down at the young lass, mouth agape, a red flush creeping up her neck. 'I-I don't-' 'Oh don't give me that!' he snapped. 'Never underestimate the evil of gold. Dragon sickness seeps into the heart of all who come near this mountain.' He took a breath after his long speech and his eyes fell on her. 'Well, almost all.' He caught a ratty looking man passing and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. 'Get this hobbit a warm bed and fill her belly with hot food.' He smiled. 'She's earned it.'

A/N : Thanks to all who faved and followed, it means a lot. Already have next chapter written and it will take a drastic turn. You'll probably hate me...Yeah. Tell me what you think if you want and I don't own the Hobbit.


	11. The Sickness Takes Hold

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 11 : The Sickness Takes Hold.

Location : Sleeping Chambers, Erebor, The Lonely Mountain.

Bella couldn't help but feel terrible as she wandered over the waste and climbed the wall back into Erebor. She loved Gandalf but would not abandon the dwarfs in their hour of need. She slipped past the room of deep snores and peeked in at the company sleeping around a small fire.

She continued on and padded down to her room, a generous guest suite that Thorin insist she reside in. She grasped the cool metal handle and opened the door, only to find a blazing fire warming the room and a dark figure in the armchair facing it.

'Good Evening, Mistress Baggins.'

A deep husky voice pierced the heavy silence between them and Bella felt herself begin to sweat as she gazed into the eyes of Thorin. Had he spotted her ?! The king stood up and walked over to her. 'And, where have you been at this time of night?' he raised an eyebrow questionably.

'I...I couldn't sleep, so I went exploring.' He nodded slowly, his expression unreadable. The truth was, a few hours earlier, he had felt the same. He had rolled out of bed and went searching for Bella, seeking comfort in her soft smiles. His panic at finding her gone was nothing compared to burning rage when he guessed she was 'with' Bofur. The red flush on her cheeks, confirmed his suspicions in his own mind.

'I trust you had a good time.' he said bitterly, as he marched to the door. 'Thorin wait!' Bella reached for him and accidentally grabbed his light cotton shirt. She let it go, face burning as he turned to her. 'Please stay.' was all she said.

He scowled but walked back to the chair, leaving the heavy door open. Bella followed and sat in the armchair beside his and both stared into the dancing flames. '...Thorin, is everything alright?' he looked at her and all he could imagine was Bofur's filthy mitted hands touching her creamy skin.

'It is not wise to form a relationship with any of the company.' he spat suddenly. 'And I certainly would not advice it to be HIM, of all dwarves. He may act charming but has broken too many innocent hearts.' Bella froze, her eyes widening.

'What are you talking about?' Thorin barked a snide laugh. 'Do not play me for a fool, Bella, I know of you and Bofur.' Bella frowned at him. 'Thorin, there is nothing going on between Bofur and I, for Mahal's sake.' His anger bubbled over as he rose from the chair. 'You dare lie to ME?!' The hobbit snorted and pulled him down. 'No, I do not, maybe if you just controlled yourself for once, you would see that- IDIOT!'

They both stared at each other, eyes blazing, one with a bright cold light, the other with a dark, burning one. Finally the light eyes gave in and Thorin looked away. '...Forgive me, I just don't want you to get hurt.'

She softened and her small hand tried to envelop his. They sat like that for some time, comfortable in each other's company and spoke of their adventures. It felt like old times, before the unhealthy obsessions began. They laughed for a while until there was nothing left to say and Thorin found his thoughts turning to the army that would attack at dawn.

He stared at his burglar, the firelight illuminating her plain face and soft curls. This might be the last night they ever spend together. The thought sickened him to his very core.

He noticed the firelight dancing off the bracelet he'd given her and felt his mind wander to his golden treasure hoard and the Arkenstone. The more he thought about all that gold, all those jewels, the more clouded he felt his mind become and he wanted it, Mahal he wanted it all.

The warmth of the fire became too hot and his mind burned behind those crazed eyes. He glanced over at her, how the fire turned her hair golden...just like his treasure except more valuable than all he possessed. He wanted it. He rose from the seat and thought he heard Bella's voice through the haze. 'Thorin?' He loved the way she said his name. Never would he let this jewel be taken from him. He stumbled to the great door and turned to her as she stood up.

He wanted her.

'You're mine.' he whispered as he slowly closed the door behind him.

A/N : Shit went down. Told y'all you'd hate me ;) Tell us what you think! I don't own the Hobbit.


	12. The Battle Begins

Memories of Gold.

Chapter 12 : The Battle Begins.

Location : Erebor, the Lonely Mountain.

Thorin awoke and enjoyed the heat of the warm body next to him. He shifted and noticed he was naked. Suddenly the memories of the night before flooded back into his mind and he gasped. He turned, mouth agape and stared at the bare back and messy hair of his burglar. Shame and anger rippled through him as well as confusion. She had not stopped him...She'd kissed him back... He was a coward, he could not face her after that night.

He gently rolled out of bed and dressed, leaving the room silently. As he walked down the corridor, Balin flew around the corner. 'Thorin! We have been searching for you! The army is readying into position, come along.'

LATER...

The elven king was on an elk. AN ELK. Bard tried not to roll his eyes for the hundredth time as Thranduil, flipping his freshly styled hair, trotted over to him. 'The dwarves are at the gate, we are ready.'a guard reported. Thranduil sniffed. 'Those stubborn dwarves shall rue the day they defied me.' As Bard led his horse beside him, he wondered if the elf had rehearsed those lines. They halted and Bard looked up.

Thorin Oakenshield stood on the top of the battlement, decked out in his precious gold with a metal bow...POINTING STRAIGHT AT THEM! He shot and the arrow bounced off the ground in front of them. 'I'll put the next one between your eyes!' Well...that's not very nice... Slowly Thranduil waved and the elven army behind them rose their bows in warning. The dwarves quietened.

'Payment of debt has been offered, and accepted.' Thranduil called out grandly. 'What payment? I gave you nothing!' Thorin shouted back. Bard took the Arkenstone out and held it up. 'We have this...' That ought to show them. as the dwarves whispered furiously amongst themselves, Bard noticed the hobbit standing at the far end of the battlement.

Thorin looked down at them. 'The Arkenstone is in these halls, it is a trick!' 'I-It's no trick, Thorin.' The place fell silent as Bella walked forward. The king stopped, his face paling as he turned to her. 'Y-You?..' his mouth dropped almost humorously if not for the danger of the situation.

'I took it as my fourteenth share.' She walked over to him, sweat shining on her forehead. 'You,' he croaked, 'steal from me?' She forced a fake laugh. 'Steal? No, I may be a burglar but I like to think I'm an honest one! I'm willing to let it stand against my claim.' Thorin snarled. 'Your claim?! You have no claim over me!' She stood back at his sudden viciousness.

'I-I wanted to give it to you, many times I was going to but-' 'BUT WHAT, THIEF?!' Tears began to dribble down her face as she walked closer to him.

'You've changed, Thorin. You are not the same dwarf I met in Bag-End...you are not the same dwarf I fell in love with...'

There was a shocked gasp throughout the mountainside as the hobbit took off a bracelet she wore and dropped it. It hit the ground and the harsh echo rang out. She climbed down and walked over to Bard's side as Gandalf came forward and stood with a hand on her shoulder. Thorin's eyes remained on the bracelet until one of his dwarfs nudged him.

His voice was laced with pain. 'Never again shall I deal with wizards or Shire rats.' Suddenly over the hill opposite, a dwarven army appeared and attacked led by none other than Dain Ironfoot himself. As the elves and dwarves fought, great eartheaters burst through the earth. Out of the new tunnels, a huge orc army swarmed, like ants from an anthill. The dwarfs and elves united and before Bard knew it he was swept up into the Battle Of The Five Armies.

A/N : Thanks to everyone for their support and shout out to SethadoreVGC, thanks very much! I don't own the Hobbit.


	13. Sweat, Blood And Tears

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 13 : Sweat, Blood And Tears.

Location : Dale.

Bella bit back her tears and fear as she ducked and dodged the orc's swinging swords. Now was not the time to get distracted, not when her life was on the line. As hard as she tried though, her mind kept returning to the look on Thorin's face and the echoing words 'shire rat'. She spied Gandalf and ran to him. The fought side by side, Gandalf's face illuminated by his bright flashes of magic.

Wave after wave of orcs battered them and more moved towards Dale where the refugees hid. Bella began to follow them. She ran across the stark landscape, her lungs burning in the morning air. Gandalf followed with Glamdring.

As they fought their way into the town, a great boom sounded in the distance. She stumbled. 'What was that?!' Gandalf sliced an orc throat and turned to her. 'Thorin is on the battlefield!' Bella didn't react. They spotted Bard and hurried towards him.

'What of Thorin?!' he shouted over the screaming, 'The dwarven army is falling, they need a king!' Gandalf shoved Bella out of the path of an orc. 'He is fighting but we do not know his whereabouts.' the wizard yelled. Bella's gut twisted. Even after his cruelty she still cared deeply for him. 'Gandalf what if he and the company are in trouble!' More orcs appeared and Gandalf growled. 'Just worry about us for the moment!'

After dealing with hoards of orcs, figures appeared up the icy hill opposite. 'That's Thorin!' Gandalf gasped to Bella. 'He is going to challenge Azog, fool!' 'I will go to him Gandalf!' 'No, you will be spotted and killed!' he spat. 'No one will see me.' she replied and ran off. As she rounded a corner, she slipped on the ring and in the wispy grey of invisibility, she set off to help her friends.

On the Hill...

She reached the top, ran into the stone ruins and saw Thorin and Dwalin talking hurriedly. She pulled off the ring and appeared to them. 'Bella!' Thorin gasped and went to her. 'I am glad you are here, I'm so-' 'No time!', Bella said. 'Thorin it's a trap, it's-'

Her frantic voice was cut off by a scream that chilled their very bones. They turned to it's source and found Fili choking in the hands of Azog. The orc's white skin was stained with blood that was not his own. He held Fili high and the world stopped moving. He roared in Black Speech and Fili gasped for breath.

'RUN, RUN!' he choked but Bella felt her legs freeze. Azog lifted his sword and there was a sickening thud of blade against flesh, as the tip produced from Fili's chest. Bella felt Thorin stiffen beside her, before giving out a mighty roar that jolted her and unfroze time.

Fili's body fell to the ground and Azog laughed, a disgusting sound that crawled along the hobbit's body. She stood in shock and could do nothing but stare at the bloody body that was thrown to the ground. Thorin set off after Azog and Dwalin grabbed her.

'Baggins, we must buy him time, we-' But before Dwalin could finish, Azog's orcs flooded towards them from behind the crumbling walls. Dwalin shoved her across the courtyard and launched himself towards the, his weapons a blur of death.

Bella threw rocks, distracting the monsters for Dwalin to slice them, until one thundered past, deeming her an annoyance and before the hobbit knew what happened, she was falling backwards, the hilt of the orc sword still in mid-air, the pain in her skull, sending her into the darkness. the last thing she saw was the great shadows of the eagles as they soared across the grey sky.

A/N : Bit of a long update as summer holidays but we're back up and running. Thanks to all, including Wildhorses1492 for the advice. A fortress is a military stronghold therefore they are building to fortify Erebor and since I have corrected some technical glitches. Thanks for telling me! I appreciate it. I don't own the hobbit.


	14. What Sorrow Is Parting

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 14 : What Sorrow Is Parting.

Location : Raven Hill, Dale.

Bella Baggins opened her eyes blearily. She stood and waited for her vision to focus and her knees to stop wobbling. She had a throbbing headache and a foreboding feeling. Suddenly her memory flooded back and she cried out.

FILI! Tears began to build but she pushed them back for the hundredth time that day. She would cry for the young dwarf later but for now she would try to prevent any more of her loved ones dying. Even if she wasn't sure whether her lover was the hero or the villain...

She ran blindly through the ruins until finally the dam burst and she fell to the ground sobbing. The thought that those who had become so dear to her were probably dead broke her heart. But even so, she pushed herself up and kept going until she found herself out of the stone ruins and on a frozen plane, the snow black and red from battle. The eagle's calling brought her back to reality, and she looked down at the battle below.

She couldn't make out who was winning in the bloodshed. She turned and tried to find a way down when she saw him. There on the frozen river, leading to the waterfall, the hobbit saw a familiar crumpled figure. She toppled into a blind panic as she ran towards him, every crunch of the snow screaming 'No, no, NO!'

She dropped to his side and looked into eyes as cold as the ice surrounding them. 'Thorin!' He looked up at her, blood trickling from his lips. 'Bella.' 'Don't move!' she growled, and checked the wound in his side. Even through the mess of clotted blood and torn tissue, she knew it was a death blow. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

'I am glad you are here.' he spat out. 'I take back my words and deeds at the gate. You-' he coughed and blood splattered the snow. 'No, don't! You'll be fine Thorin!' But even as she said it, tears dribbled down her cheeks.

He murmured, 'You did what no other would do for me. Even after...Please forgive me.' She took his hand and held it to her lips. 'I was too blind to see it.' he continued. Bella shook her head and gently kissed his bloody mouth. He forced a smile up at her.

'Goodbye Bella. Go back to your books, live a happy life. Tell your children of our stories...Do not forget me.' She kept shaking her head and when he began to drift off she grabbed him. 'Don't you dare! You are going to live! You must!'

He gazed at her and whispered, 'If more people valued home above gold, this world...it would be a merrier place.' His eyes turned glassy and his ragged breath quietened.

This was it?! This couldn't be the end, not like this! Not after all she'd planned, the life they would share together! She felt her hopes and dreams shatter and land at her feet like shards of broken glass. It wasn't fair! Deep gasps racked her body and she doubled over.

'NO! Please no! Stay with me! You stupid dwarf, don't do this! Look, look! The eagles are coming, Thorin!' Her panicked voice cracked. She sobbed onto his broken body. 'Do you see the eagles?...Look at the eagles...L-Look...'

'Please don't leave me.'

A/N : Thanks to everyone and please stay tuned for the last chapter, don't abandon me yet even if it seems like this will be another miserable death fic. Which it might...or mightn't you'll have to stay to find out.

Loads of internet cookies to Amandeusan, you're so sweet, I guess you guessed correctly... or did you?...

I don't own the hobbit, no matter how many times I try to kidnap Richard Armitage. Someday there will be success...


	15. A Second Chance

Memories Of Gold.

Chapter 15 : A Second Chance.

Location : The Undying Lands.

Many years later...

The Undying Lands were everything Frodo hoped they would be. With rolling green hills, silver waters and marble palaces, it's beauty matched legend. It was a land of singing and joy but not today it would seem.

The winds died and no music rustled through the tall grass, as if the very land was holding it's breath. Great, hot tears slid down Frodo's face before he could stop them and he turned away.

But not before Aunt Bella saw them. Her wrinkled face contorted into a weak frown as she reached an arm towards him from her bed. 'Frodo.' Her voice cracked. 'Do not cry for me my love, I have lived long and my time has come.' She wiped Frodo's face. 'Really, it will be a relief.' She lay back, her limbs weak.

'All that is left is to apologize to you.' Frodo stared at her. 'Whatever for Bella?'

She sighed deeply. 'For all the pain I have caused you. That ring has brought nothing but misery, I was a fool to keep it. So many have paid with their lives for my mistake.' 'Bella, no.' Frodo patted her hand. 'You were not to know, It is all over now.' She kissed his hand and lay back.

'Please remember that I love you very much. Leave me now and when you return I will be gone.' She closed her eyes as Frodo kissed her forehead goodbye. And sure enough, when he returned that evening, the setting sun giving way to darkness, all he found was her withered body left.

That night...

Frodo finally fell asleep around midnight, when the moon was high and the elves mournful ballads at their loudest. As Frodo slipped into his dream world, a hazy picture materialized around him.

He found himself in a golden field of barley, a phantom wind causing ripples through it. A midday sun beat down on the hobbit's head but the breeze was cool, carrying a fresh earthen scent. When he got his bearings, he began to move forward, the barley sheaves scratching his skin.

He stopped as he spotted far away, two figures wearing white, embracing under a tree. Frodo squinted but couldn't make out their features. They turned from him, one dark, one light, one day, one night and clasped hands. Something between them glinted in the light and caught Frodo's eye. He saw a familiar bracelet of gold on the light figure's wrist, glowing in the sun.

The image began to fade but even as Frodo felt himself awake, he still saw them together. And he knew his aunt was where she would be happiest.

A/N : Thanks to all who came along for the ride, faved followed and reviewed. You guys are the absolute best! Nice to finally have finished a proper fanfic. Do go easy on me, this is my first proper one ( which is most likely riddled with mistakes )  
As you can probably see ( and hopefully not despised ) I adore descriptive writing, so if anyone is into that, I'll take requests or ideas for just about anything! Just throw them my way, I do love to write. :) Thanks guys!


End file.
